1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of generating and displaying three-dimensional images, such as for example three dimensional television systems.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Three dimensional movies have become popular. However, the conventional three dimensional movies lack the true three dimensional experience. In particular, when a viewer sees a movie, the viewer is presented with one particular point of view of a three dimensional scene. If the viewer is presented with a frontal scene of a person, the viewer cannot see the side, top or bottom of the person. It would be desirable to create three dimensional movies such that a viewer can see the side, top and/or bottom of the person.
Virtual reality (VR) machines are also known. VR machines relate to the generation and rendering an interactive viewpoint video in which a user can watch a dynamic scene while changing the viewpoint at will. An example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,286,143 issued to Kang et al. However, such devices cannot provide simultaneous multiple perspective views that can be shared among multiple viewers at the same time using a single displaying device.